


Эхо в Бездне

by Paula_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Философия, психология, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Эхо души, которое есть в каждом авторе. Эхо, присущее в каждом творчестве. А кто сказал что у Бездны нет эха? Оно самое громкое из всех возможных отголосков.





	Эхо в Бездне

Не ищите следы по углах,

Не ищите смысл в моих словах.

Я ухожу и я возвращаюсь,

Я смыслом всего в течении жизни наполняюсь

Искать, чего бы-то ни было - не надо.

Неудача в этом деле не добавит отрады.

Ступать по жизни, не ведая - проще,

Ведь тогда и ответы можно получить горстями.

Информация, знания, умения...

Все в воздухе висит, все на воде всплывает

И в огне не горит, и землей не поглощается, Проявляется это как чудные видения.

Мы не видим смысла, но он есть неизменно

О несправедливости вопим, но расплата не медлит, она за поворотом   
Все плохое в жизни - не только бренно   
Это бывают уроки от мира, скрыты жизни круговоротом.


End file.
